L Can't Stop Himself
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: L is working away but he cant help but to look at Light. He cant figure out what was making him want to look at Light, then he finds it, a glob of mustard on Lights cheek, L goes to tell light but comes up with a better idea. LxLight, Yaoi


As L sat in his chair, sucking on a sugary purple lollipop, he couldn't help but look at Light. L couldn't think of any logical explanations to why he couldn't stop staring at Light. This had never happened to L before. L took a good long look at Light, hoping he didn't notice L looking at him. _What is it about Light-kun that's nagging me?_ L thought, but couldn't come up with any reasons. _Ive seen Light-kun wear those clothes before, so it couldn't be that. _Then L found it. On this perfect redhead there was one thing that wasn't perfect about him, he had some mustard on his face! L guessed it must have been from his lunch. Because it was bugging L so much he was planing on telling Light so he could continue his work in finding Kira. As L opened his mouth to tell Light about the mustard on his face he heard Matsuda speak up. "L I'm gonna head home now, I'm tired." L held back a little chuckle that wanted to escape, _whats with these people, Kira's on the loose and all they wanna do is sleep? _L thought "Ok Matsuda, do as you wish." L then turned around and noticed that Light and him were the only people left in the room and, being chained to L, Light had no choice but to stay.

L decided it was time to tell Light about the glob of mustard on his face. "Light-kun?" the redhead looked up from him computer to look at L. "What is it Ryuzaki?" "I must tell you that-" L cut himself off. There was a intruding thought shoving it's way into L's mind. _Don't tell him, lick it off his face. _L's eyes widened to the thought. Why on earth would he think that about Light, top suspect to being Kira! "Ryuzaki?" L returned to the real world to see Light looking at him with a confused look on his face. "Tell me what Ryuzaki?" Oh no that thought is back, _would it really be that bad if I licked that mustard off his face?_ L's thoughts got the best of him.

L had one second of hesitation, but his thoughts were too strong to ignore. L leaned in close to Light's left cheek "L what th-" before Light could stop him, L licked off the mustard on Light's cheek, but uncontrollably L found himself licking it off very seductively. Light didn't know if he should be repulsed, shocked, mad. His thoughts were all jumbled and out of place, as L continued to lick Lights cheek seductively.

L finally returned to the real world realising he was still licking Light's cheek. He could feel Light tensing up to the touch of L's seductive tongue. L finally pulled away, found his voice and said "There was mustard on your cheek Light-kun, I thought I might help you get it off." L was good at hiding his emotions so keeping the blush that would normally be forming on his face, stayed hidden. Light finally spoke up "Uh yeah, thanks." L felt ashamed, not that he would show it, but none the less he felt ashamed. These thoughts have been intruding his mind for quite sometime now. L had never felt this way about anyone, he just wished he could tell Light that. So he turned back to his computer and worked away.

Light also returned to his computer work. He couldn't believe what had just happened. L, licking mustard off his face... seductively! If it had been chocolate Light would have understood, but mustard? Light took a second to **really** think about it. _Maybe L was gay? _The thought appeared in his mind. Light thought for a bit, it could be possible. _But if that was the case then why did I like L licking my face? _Another thought found it's way in his mind. No! Light couldn't be gay, he was a ladies man, right? Then Light looked over to L. _He is cute._ Another thought, but the more Light thought about it the more he agreed to it.

L felt bad, but what bugged him was that Light kept looking at him. _If Light is Kira then he's really gonna want me dead now. _L thought. _Gahh he's looking at me again! If it bugged him so much why doesn't h-. _L took a good look at Lights eyes, he swore he saw lust within them.

Light had a zillion thoughts filling his mind, some unimaginable thoughts, all those thoughts were stuff he wanted to do with L, Light's thoughts about L went from cute, to hot, to mouth watering sexy! And Light had no control.

"Ah, erm, R- ryuzaki..." "Hm? What is it Light-kun?" " I ah, hmm, the ah the... umm...-" "I've never seen Light-kun speechless before." That's when Light decided words wouldn't work, he'd have to just show L what he was thinking...

L was staring at Light with his empty black orbs, hoping to pull something out of Light, but all he got was a nervous boy trying to decide what he wanted to say to L. So L sighed and went back to the computer screen. _Darn it!_ Light thought. _Why can't I do this? _Light knew what he wanted, no he _needed_ to do this, he needed to kiss L, it would prove two things to Light. One if he was gay, and two if he loved L.

Light moved toward L so fast that Light almost missed L's lips. Light finally found himself kissing L very passionately. L eyes widened. This is what he wanted, this is what he dreamed of, but why couldn't he move? Finally he gained control and realised Light was trying to get access to L's entrance. L gave Light access and began to fight for dominance against Light.

The two men made-out passionately, but the chair L was sitting on couldn't take all the action anymore and it fell over taking L with it. Light watched as L fell to the ground, hitting it hard. In those few seconds Light came to a conclusion. Yes he was gay, but only for L, and yes he loved L, that's why he had officially decided that he _needs_ L.

Light leaned over L, who was focusing on the pain in his back, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was a very lust filled teen. _Well I'm fucked. _L thought to himself. Next thing he knew he was fighting for dominance against Light again. Light's hormones were out of control, he wanted to rip off L's clothes and fuck him till he can't breathe!

L broke the kiss, and Light didn't look happy. L got up and dragged Light along by the chain to the bedroom they shared. Light got the hint and takled L to the bed. This time Light didn't have to wait for access, the battle for dominance became hot and sweaty. Still fighting against Light L found himself wanting to rip apart the clothes that covered their bodies. So L searched in his pocket and found a small key. Breaking the kiss L unlocked the chain letting it fall to the ground. Then L began taking off Light's shirt, in a fast quick rip, he undid every button in a second. L was looking at Light's exposed skin, he decided it was too far now to stop.

L pushed Light onto the bed and began placing butterfly kisses all over Light's chest. Light couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. L continued to place butterfly kisses all over Light's chest, when he came onto Light's right nipple, he began drawing circles around it with his tounge. L could feel Light shivering beneath him. L quickly stood up and took off his shirt, this was becoming a hot mess for the two. L continued to kiss Light's chest and finally reached the edge of Light's pants. L began to pull Light's pants down at a painfully slow pace. L finally got Light's pants off, the boxers were all that remained. And L smirked to see that Light was enjoying this as much as L was.

Light sat up and looked at L. In one quick motion, Light have turned the tables on L. L now lay on the bed and Light hovering above him. Light reached down to grad hold of L's pants and ripped off his pants **and**his boxers in one quick pull. L felt a little bit embarrassed to be naked in front of Light, but Light took that even further. Light looked to see L's member standing to attention, and chuckled a bit. But he didn't stay like that for long. Light began kissing L again. Light got access right away and the battle started again. Light was loosing so he reached down and began stroking L's member making him loose focus.

"Hnga." L moaned but to Light it sounded like a whisper, and that's not what Light wanted. Light was gonna get L to scream his name! Light kept up his pace for a little bit longer then decided to bend down. Light put his tongue right on the head of L's member and L moaned with pleasure. "Hngaaa." Better but not what Light wanted. Light slowly, ever so slowly took L in bit by bit. L couldn't take it anymore. "L-light-kun, please hurry u-up." _Haha I got L speechless._Light thought to himself. L found himself Trying as hard as he can not to scream his head off, the sesation on his member inside Light's mouth was a weird feeling. Wet, but also kinda of warm. Light had finally taken in the last bit of L, and began bobbing his head in a good pace. L was trying all his might but he couldn't stop it anymore. " Lightttttt!" L could feel Light's smile on his memeber as Light began sucking. L felt like he was in heaven, and he was so speechless he couldn't warn Light, that he was about to cum. "Ahhhhh Light!" L came in Light's mouth, and Light drank it all, Light continued to suck until L was completely dry.

L wanted to show his appreciation to Light so he flipped the tables on Light this time so Light was on the bed and L was hovering above him. "Light-kun... this may hurt a bit." Before Light could speak L had flipped him over and presented Light with one finger."Ahh." The feeling did not hurt Light it just felt weird to him. L then drenched his fingers in saliva, when he thought then were wet enough he gave him a second finger, and began to make scissor motions. Light tried to ignore it, but he wasn't sure if he could handle a third finger let alone L's size in there. L finally gave Light the third finger and Light did not like it, at all. " Ah fuck Ryuzaki! That fucking hurts!" L waited and allowed Light to get used to the feeling, "I'm sorry Light-kun, but I did warn you." Light sighed and gave a nod to let L know he could continue. L got himself in place ready to push into his prostate. Light noded and was prepared for the pain.

L thrusted inside of Light quickly so he could get used to the feeling quickly. "AHHHH FUCK L, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" L waited for Light to settle down and get used to the feeling. Light felt like he had just been ripped apart from the inside. But the longer he waited, the better it felt? No that can't be right. But sure enough it did. Light noddedagain and L began thrusting in and out of Light in a slow pace to begin with. L began to pick up the pace and Light started moaning in pleasure. L was searching for that one bundle of nerves that would make Light scream his name. "AHHHHH L!" _Found it! _L thought. L kept hitting that spot, enjoying the noises that kept exploding from Light. Light had reached his climax and came all over the bed. L came inside Light seconds after. Light thought the feeling was weird but enjoyable.

Light turned around and L began passionately kissing Light. The kiss lasted minutes, but that was as much as the two could take. L rolled off Light and layed on Lights right side. "You can lick stuff off my face anytime L." Light said seductively but he was also out of breath. L looked at Light and licked Light's right cheek. "Does there have to be something on Light-kun'sface for me to be able to lick it?" Light rolled onto his side and looked at L. "No it doesn't L." L gave Light one of his rare smiles and cuddled up with Light. They both fell into a deep sleep in eachother's arms. L was happy now and was pretty sure Light was too.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was my first EVER yaoi and lemon. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Plz tell me :)


End file.
